A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved cooling system for electronic components in a computer and to a new and improved method for cooling electronic components; and more specifically, the present invention relates to a fan mounted in the cabinet of a computer for circulating air from an air inlet, over electronic components and out of the cabinet through an air outlet, and to a diffuser interconnecting the fan and the air outlet. The present invention also relates to a plurality of air direction vanes mounted in the air outlet of a computer cabinet to direct hot exhaust air away from an air inlet in the cabinet.
B. Description of the Background Art
Typically, computers include a large number of electronic components that are heated to elevated temperatures during operation. Cooling is required to avoid thermal damage to these electronic components. An example of ways to cool components is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,320 owned by the assignee of the present invention. The most efficient and least expensive procedure for cooling electronic components in a computer is accomplished by drawing ambient air from a surrounding room in which the computer is located into the computer cabinet through an air inlet. A fan or similar device is used to draw this air through the inlet and circulate the air over the electronic components.
A second fan draws the heated air after it has passed over the electronic components and blows it out an air outlet into the surrounding room. Air passing through the second fan has a high velocity which results in a high dynamic head. This dynamic head reduces the volume of air flowing through the cabinet and decreases the efficiency of the fan. Another problem experienced in cooling electronic components in a computer is having hot exhaust air enter the air inlet of the computer. The hot exhaust air raises the overall temperature in the computer which can result in thermal damage to the electronic components. It is desirable that the temperature in the computer be kept low or cool since a lower temperature lowers the failure rate of the electronic components.